Strawberry Waffles
by oppachan
Summary: There’s nothing like waffles and some spankings to start off a good morning. Of course with some Ichigo on the side GrimmjowXIchigo ONESHOT


**Strawberry Waffles**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is property of Tite Kubo, not me, the lowly fan fiction writer.

**Summary**: There's nothing like waffles and some spankings to start off a good morning. Of course with some Ichigo on the side~

**Author Notes**: It seems like it's been years since I've written a story for anyone, myself or otherwise. So, this is my return to writing, my first BLEACH fan fiction. Which is dedicated to my favorite dA artist, pamianime. I hope you love it.

* * *

Ichigo awoke to his nostrils flaring to the pleasant smell of waffles. The sunrays coming through his bedroom window had forced him to open his deep chocolate brown eyes to the world and utter a throaty yawn. Ichigo's stomach grumbled with his yawn, he licked his dry lips and hopped out of his bed. Ichigo realized that he had fell asleep with the only one thing on last night.

Ichigo blushed as he went to go take a shy look in the full length mirror he had standing on the hard wooden floor. The only thing he had on was the attire the lover oh-so graciously bought for him. The were only bright red tighty-whiteys. Very, very, very tight ones for that matter, that left nothing to the imagination, the only embarrassing thing on them was the huge strawberry design on the ass part. Ichigo blushed and hurriedly put on some black pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. He left the room and headed down stairs to his breakfast.

As Ichigo all but ran into the kitchen table, where he saw breakfast waiting for him, his movements were halted by a pair of strong arms. He gasped suddenly but had no time to react because he was currently consumed in a steamy 'good morning' kiss.

Ichigo moaned in to the kiss as he ran his hands through he lovers electric blue locks. Grimmjow chuckled in to the kiss and pushed Ichigo up against an open wall. Ichigo kissed back with more force, he felt his lovers hands roaming all over him. They traveled down his chest and began to make their way to toward Grimmjow favorite part of Ichigo: his ass.

"G-Grimmjow-" Ichigo started to say as he broke the kiss, but Grimmjow went immediately to Ichigo's neck. Nipping and nibbling, making his orange haired lover make those sounds he loved to hear.

Ichigo sighed and mewled as Grimmjow showed his neck all this pleasurable attention, but…Ichigo was damn hungry. He cleared his throat, "G-grimm. S-stop. Please?" Ichigo tried again. It worked…in no way at all. Grimmjow began to grind their erections together, and turned his attention to his lovers ear. He nibbled and grinded, making Ichigo moan quietly against his own neck. Grimmjow licked and nibbled the outer shell of Ichigo's ear. The orange hair boy was trying hard not to moan loud, but Grimmjow was making that hard for him. Ichigo moaned low and tried to pull Grimmjow closer to him, but Grimmjow wouldn't budge. He felt his lovers hands on making their way down his back, the ghost-like touches sending shivers up his spine until the hands were placed solemnly upon Ichigo's to perfect globes.

Grimmjow growled and his breathing increased. He stopped his tongue activities on Ichigo's ear and grind a little harder against Ichigo. "Ichigo~" Grimmjow whispered huskily into Ichigo's ear while fondling the boy's buttocks with the tips of his fingers. Rubbing the palms of his hands in small circles over the boys beautiful milky white texture ass.

The blue haired beast licked his lips and grabbed a handful of his lovers ass, quickly pulling Ichigo towards him, crushing him in his shirtless chest.

Grimmjow chuckled, "This ass is _**mine**_." He growled to Ichigo. Ichigo blushed deep red at Grimmjow's forwardness as to the possession of his ass. He buried his blushing face in to Grimmjow's sculpted chest and began wrapping his arms around this lovers neck, pulling him down in to a deep kiss. This kiss was not as wanting as Grimmjow's, but more of a loving kiss.

"It's all yours Grimm," Ichigo murmured against the kiss, "No one else's." Grimmjow chuckled against the kiss and all of a sudden spanked Ichigo. Ichigo yelped in the midst of their kiss and in surprise and… anger. He broke the kiss and glared at the mistake he'd been kissing.

"…What?" Grimmjow raised one thin eyebrow at his lover and tried to hide is sly smirk.

Ichigo's eye twitched, "What the fuck was that for?" Ichigo rubbed his ass and glared.

Grimmjow gave Ichigo a bored look and released him from the once lustful embrace. He walked toward the stove and began putting the pans and utensils in the sink, completely ignoring his lovers question.

Ichigo was left standing against the wall, hands still on his ass, and anger rising as he watched his lover begin to clean off the stove…just completely ignore him. His eye twitched in irritation and rising frustration.

"Grimmjow! Answer me ri-"

"Because it's _**my**_ fucking ass Ichigo." Grimmjow said in a "matter of fact" tone, completely cutting Ichigo off. "That why." Grimmjow said now facing Ichigo, who was still against the wall, elbows against the stove while the rest of his figure was stretched out in front of him. His lovers navy blue pajama bottoms resting lazily on his hips looked like they were about to fall off any moment. Ichigo couldn't help but notice that damn smirk his lover wore. Grimmjow's pants could drop at the moment and Ichigo would still be staring at the damned smirk….maybe.

"Besides Ichigo," Grimmjow stared at his irritated boyfriend, "you act like you've never been spanked like the naughty boy you are." Grimmjow's smirk was a full on smile now. Ichigo wanted to punch his fucking face.

Ichigo eye's bulged and he felt that damned blush arising, "What the FUCK Grimm!" Quit talking about me like that! I don't like being spanked! Plus…that shit hurt." Ichigo emphasized the hurt by rubbing his ass again.

Grimmjow scoffed and laughed, "Ichigo, I want you to think of all the times we've fucked. When have I not spanked you?" Grimmjow smirked in confidence.

Ichigo thought over it. He couldn't think of one time. Not one. Every time ended up with him being fucking spanked like a naughty child. Ichigo couldn't help but get a little more upset. He was not going to stand there, hands on his ass in pain, and except the fact that he gets spanked more often than a racing horse. Fuck that.

"No rebuttal Ichigo?" Grimmjow was smiling as he glided to Ichigo, wrapping his arms around him. Ichigo was broken out of this thoughts and looked up at Grimmjow and pushed him away.

"Grimm, I don't like being spanked." Ichigo said with disgust laced in his voice. He was lying and he knew it. Sex wasn't sex without Grimmjow taking his hand to his backside. He fucking loved it and just lying to his blue haired demon boyfriend.

To bad Grimmjow saw right through it. "Ichigo," Grimmjow began after sighing and making his way to the breakfast table and taking a seat, "You're in mother fucking denial." Grimmjow laughed out as he began cutting up the waffles in front of him. He scanned over the table in search for maple syrup and he spotted it, he smiled and drenched the cut up waffles. "Ichigo, every time we fuck, you end up pointing that tight, sweet, milky, strawberry shaped ass of yours in my face. Begging to be spanked by my oh-to- willing hands." Grimmjow took a satisfied bite of this waffle and gave Ichigo a bored look.

Ichigo couldn't believe the words that just came out of Grimmjow's mouth. The stood with mouth open and embarrassment ruining through his veins. He felt his whole face become red. He felt…light headed, like that he might faint any moment. He quickly took the seat at the breakfast table across from the ass spanking demon. He could hardly breathe because…it was true.

He watched Grimmjow lick his lips after every other bite of this waffles that had been successfully drowned. Even though Ichigo wanted to absolutely wanted to die, he couldn't help but watch his lover. He was always so fucking sexy doing anything. Ichigo wasn't going to just sit here and watch his lover be sexy and worst of all…right. Right about him loving spankings. Fuck that.

Ichigo got up out his seat abruptly, causing Grimmjow to smirk a little, and slowly turned to make his way up stairs toward the bed room again. To die in shame of course, not to get his boyfriend to follow him like a dog in heat.

Grimmjow quickly wiped his mouth and got up to reach Ichigo before he could leave the room. Grimmjow caught him by the wrist and sighed while pulling him in to his bare chest. Ichigo was still facing the direction of the stairs, Grimmjow never turned him around an thank god because he was totally blushing right now. Grimmjow was never this…gentle with him. Ichigo decided to take advantage of the moment and began to sway their bodies lightly and he felt Grimmjow's hands slide down to his hips.

"Why must you be so damn difficult, Ichigo?" Grimmjow mumbled against Ichigo's spiky locks and he kissed the top of his head. "S-sorry." Ichigo whispered in reply and began to sway a little faster. "Can I try to make it up to you?" Ichigo said a quiet voice all the while smirking, thanking every god that Grimmjow couldn't see his face.

He felt Grimmjow smile and breath in Ichigo's fresh scent, "How on earth do you plan on doing that?" Ichigo began to sway his hips more erotically against Grimmjow, he held his hands in the same place on his hips. He began to grind his ass against Grimmjow's now hard member. He heard his lovers breathing increase and Ichigo dared to turn around and look at him, seeing his eyes half-lidded and full on lust watching Ichigo torture him.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around him and kissed him slow and sensually, he started to push Grimmjow against the chair that he was sitting in moment ago but Grimmjow was trying to get more of that delicious friction that had been driving him wild. Ichigo broke the kiss and successfully push Grimmjow in to the chair at the table.

He stared at Grimmjow and licked his lips as he descended on to his lap, completely straddling his lover, he began to grind in to him. Rubbing their members against each other and watching Grimmjow throw his head back as the pleasure coursed through his body. Grimmjow growled and grabbed Ichigo's hips, holding them steady and making Ichigo grind more slowly but harder. "Fuck Ichigo…" Grimmjow moaned and pulled him closer, "What the fuck are doing to me?" He whispered and grinded against Ichigo, earning a soft groan from him.

Ichigo bent down and kissed him, running his hands through the locks of his lover, moaning into the kiss as he felt Grimmjow grind faster and harder against him. Ichigo broke the kiss and took off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the kitchen. "Making it up to you." Ichigo finally whispered a reply and turned around to tease his lover by waving swaying his hips sexily. He slowly slid his pajama bottoms and kicked them off until he stood, member rock hard and noticeable, in the underwear that he was forced to wear last night. He heard Grimmjow hiss and moan quietly, Ichigo turned around and gasped at the sight in front him, not to mention it was the most orgasm inducing sight he has ever seen.

Grimmjow sat in the chair, his eyes fixed on Ichigo's figure, with his pajama pants pooling around his ankles while his hand was busy stroking himself. Grimmjow was beyond turned on. Ichigo had NEVER done anything like this before and it was driving him insane. Grimmjow growled and reached for Ichigo's hips, pulling him towards himself, placing Ichigo right back in to his hips again. Before Grimmjow react Ichigo was already sliding down from his lap on to his knees landing in between Grimmjow's legs.

"I-Ichigo." Grimmjow moaned out loud as the boy took the head of his member in to his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. Grimmjow buried his hands in to Ichigo's orange locks as he watched the boy's head bob up and down against his member. Ichigo stroked in time with his sucks, every single suck ultimately leading to Ichigo swallowing Grimmjow. Grimmjow cursed out loud, "Fuck! FUCK! Ichigo. I w-want you. Now!" Grimmjow meant business and we wasn't going to take this teasing much longer.

Ichigo gave one last suck and stood up, Grimmjow stood up and grabbed Ichigo, kicking off this pants, as he pulled in to another kiss. Ichigo took the chance to stroke Grimmjow as they kissed, he felt Grimmjow push away. "Turn around. Now." Grimmjow said with almost no emotion, Ichigo turned around to face the chair that was in front of him. He turned the chair around so that he could have something to hold on to. He had a feeling he was going to have a wild ride.

Ichigo bent over, holding to the back of the chair, and let Grimmjow strip him of the underwear his erection was trapped in. Ichigo moaned in satisfaction was his cock was freed from the restraints of the garment, he heard Grimmjow's breathing like he had just ran 20 miles to get to where he was. He felt Grimmjow position himself behind Ichigo and he slowly slid in to Ichigo's tightness. The blue haired beast moaned and he heard Ichigo hiss in pleasure as he pushed in and out of him. The tightness was completely unbearable, it makes him come on the spot every time. Almost.

He began to thrust faster, their skin slapping together, and their moans filling up the kitchen until Ichigo was yelling. Grimmjow moaned and went faster to make Ichigo louder, it always worked. "F-fuck- uugggghhhh. M-more! Harder!" Ichigo growled and commanded. Ichigo's knuckles were white as he held on to the back of the chair for life, for his release. Grimmjow watched Ichigo's ass bounce every time he slammed in to him. The beads of sweat that were trailing down his back on to the milky white globes or the drops of sweat that dripped off his face on to his lovers backside.

Grimmjow slowed down a little to watch the ass of his lover. Ichigo groaned at the loss of pleasure, "Grimmjow…no. M-more. F-faster. Please?" Ichigo begged and while and decided to pushed back against Grimmjow's member to try and speed it up. "Ichigo, you're so fucking sexy…" Grimmjow began, an idea forming in his head. Ichigo whimpered again as Grimmjow was going achingly slow. Ichigo tried to push back but Grimmjow had a firm hold on his hips. "Ichigo…say you want me to spank you." Ichigo whined and whimpered, "Grimm! Just fuck me." Ichigo whined as he felt a blush rising on his face.

"Say it Ichigo and I'll fuck you as hard as you want." Grimmjow complete stopped moving. His member still inside Ichigo and Ichigo's body completely shivering in anticipation. Ichigo shook his head no. "Come on Ichigo. I'll pull out. Tell me you want me to spank you." Grimmjow shifted a little so that Ichigo would moan again.

"I don't want…" He felt Grimmjow's cock twitch inside him. Grimmjow growled in frustration,

"Tell me," he slammed hard in to Ichigo,

"that you" another hard thrust,

"you want a," another thrust in to Ichigo's tight heat,

"a fucking spanking!" Grimmjow's thrust sending Ichigo over the edge. Every thrust making Ichigo scream for more. "Grimmjow!" He wined and moaned. Ichigo panted and finally gave in, "S-spank me Grimmjow," Ichigo begged, "Please! Grimmjow, spank me like the naughty boy I am!" Ichigo groaned and begged and pleaded out to his boyfriend.

A huge smile spread across Grimmjow's face, "Fuck yeah." He whisper and happily brought his hand to Ichigo's ass. Grimmjow spanked Ichigo ass, his hand imprint showing immediately on the milky white cheek. He heard Ichigo moan as he began thrusting in to him again, bringing his hands back to Ichigo's ass over and over again. Enjoying the little yelps for 'more' or the moans of pleasure. Grimmjow felt himself getting closer, especially since Ichigo was begging every other thrust to be spanked.

"Ichigo…I'm coming." Grimmjow moaned out and let his head fall back in pleasure as he pumped faster, his torso slapping in to Ichigo's buttocks, which were completely stained red. Ichigo moaned as he felt Grimmjow's seed spill in to him but as soon as he felt Grimmjow pull out he whined. "Grimm, I'm not done." Ichigo blushed and looked away. Grimmjow smiled pushed Ichigo in to the chair, after he turned it around, and slid in between Ichigo's legs and took his lovers throbbing cock in to his mouth. Swallowing it only after a few sucks, he watched Ichigo lightly thrust his member in to his mouth while he stroked himself until he released himself in to Grimmjow's mouth.

Ichigo sighed and Grimmjow gulped all of Ichigo's seed. "Sorry…" Ichigo apologized and blush, he stood up and felt Grimmjow squeeze his ass cheek, "No worries." He kissed Ichigo's head and walked over to his pants. Ichigo was still blushing, "I can't believe we did that in the kitchen…again." Grimmjow laughed and bent down to get his pajama pants, "No kidding. Oh well." Grimmjow shrugged and put one leg in to the pant leg and yelp suddenly as he felt a sharp pain meet his add cheek. He sighed. Ichigo just spank the shit out of him. "What the fuck was the for?" He glared and asked as he finished putting on the pants. Ichigo, who already had his pants on, gave his lover a toothy grin, "Being sexy." Grimmjow shook his and chuckled. Ichigo pulled the chair up to the table and looked at Grimmjow's half eaten waffles. Grimmjow made his way to the stairs to make his way back to the room, "Where are you going?" Ichigo asked chewing some waffles. "Upstairs. I'm gonna take a shower. You need to eat anyway. I already did." Grimmjow began to walk up the stairs and Ichigo raised a questioning eyebrow, "When?" Grimmjow laughed out loud from the stair way, "I had some waffles," He yelled from upstairs and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"…And a spanking good strawberry!" He laughed an obnoxious laugh and Ichigo heard the bathroom door slam and lock.

"What a fucking prick." Ichigo muttered and took a resentful bite of the waffle.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Already! I finished a story. I hope you liked it pamianime3

and I hope you guys liked it as well. So, review and also feel free to flame. Reviews are much appreciated over here. Oh, send me some criticism too. I feel like I used their names too much. Sorry if that bothered anyone. It bothered me. Did the ending bother you? I thought if was quite funny. Ah, just fill me, okay?

Oh yeah~! Check out pamianime's dA! All her art is the motherfucking BOMBAD! Alright guys, I'll have a another fan fiction up pretty soon, so keep a look out for that! Okeyday? :D


End file.
